Brush gear in small electric motors, particularly fractional horsepower permanent magnet direct current motors, typically comprises a carbon brush which is carried on an end of a resilient, electrically conducting arm. The arm is arranged to bias the brush against a commutator on the motor shaft. Typically the brush gear is mounted in an end cap which carries a bearing for the motor shaft and forms a structural part of the motor assembly. Because the brushes are mounted to bias them against the commutator it is necessary to hold the brushes apart and away from the region of the commutator when assembling the end cap on the motor, to avoid damage to the brushes. One way of doing this is to utilise a pair of prongs which hold the brushes apart during assembly and are then removed to release the brushes onto the commutator. However, it is necessary to insert the unsupported end of the motor shaft and commutator past the brushes when assembling the end cap on the motor casing, which may result in accidental damage to the brushes.